The present invention is directed generally to a flashlight holder, and more particularly to a flashlight holder that allows convenient activation and de-activation of the associated flashlight.
The handles of conventional flashlights are often sized and shaped such that it is difficult to use the hand holding the flashlight for any other purpose. That is, such flashlights typically required that the entire hand be used to grasp the flashlight. Thus, for example, the hand holding the flashlight cannot be used to simultaneously hold a handgun in a two-handed grip, or to simultaneously hold a pet leash, etc.
Various flashlight holders and assemblies have been proposed to address this deficiency. However, prior art flashlight holders typically require a user to grasp the flashlight holder at a location that makes it inconvenient to turn the flashlight on and off and/or are otherwise complicated and cumbersome to use. Thus, while various approaches to supporting a flashlight have been proposed, they have not proven satisfactory for all situations. Accordingly, there remains a need for alternative flashlight holders and assemblies.